When you can't get enough Training
by SmilBe
Summary: What happens when Anna decides that Yoh needs more training? Story complete! Ch.3: The tournament!
1. Start of the training

Beginning note: This is supposed to be a humorous fanfic. So just enjoy the humor in it. This is supposed to happen AFTER volume 20 of Shaman King. ^_^  
  
*When you can't get enough training...*  
By SmilBe  
1 - Start of the training  
  
"Baka!" Anna slapped Yoh's face.  
"Aww...Anna..." Yoh whined.  
"Why'd you let that Spikey-haired boy get stronger than you?! Aren't you supposed to be very strong?!"  
"It can't be helped though...Ren was gonna die. I can't bear letting him just die. I had to get Maiden to heal Ren."  
"And what happened?! He got stronger and you also can't take part in the Shaman Fight anymore! I don't want to be another person's wife. I, Anna Kyouyama is supposed to be Shaman King's wife, and you are supposed to be Shaman King!"  
"...suman Anna..."  
"Saying sorry won't help it. That's it, you need more of my training. Get your group here too."  
"Aww~ Anna, not your training again! Faust and Ryuu probably won't survive it."  
"That's right. If they can't survive it, they can't be your teammates." Anna replied firmly.  
"But I'm not in the Shaman Fight anymore!"  
Anna looked thoughtful. "We'll find a way. Perhaps you should secretly dress up."  
"Gomen, Faust, Ryuu. Looks like you two are gonna take some trouble with me..." Yoh muttered under his breath.  
"What did you say?"  
"Nothing...nothing."  
"Training will start tomorrow, and come at 5 AM, sharp. If you are late, you will tkae even more training. It's not gonna be easy. Way harder than the one you did before."  
"Yes, Anna..."  
"Go notify your friends, NOW!" Anna ordered sharply.  
"Hai!" Yoh quickly scrambled away.  
When Yoh was gone, Anna looked down sadly. "It's not your fault, Yoh. I understand..."  
  
***  
  
Yoh, Faust and Ryuu arrived in front of the Asakura home (Yoh's house) at 4:59 AM.  
"Whew...we made it." Yoh puffed.  
"This is gonna be a long training..."  
"You're right Ryuu. I hope Eliza can take it." Faust chuckled slightly.  
Anna came out of the main door. "You three were almost late. Let's start with the basics."  
She looked around. "Where's you three's spirits?"  
"Err...I left Amidamaru at home." Yoh lied.  
"My one's slacked off." Ryuu answered uncertainly.  
"Eliza's run away..."  
"GET THEM BACK TO YOUR SIDE THIS SECOND OR YOU'LL HAVE TO DO ELECTRIC CHAIR FOR EVEN LONGER!" Anna shouted angrily.  
  
***  
  
"Alright. Let's start with electric chair. Start doing it for one hour. I have the spirits within my hold. If any of you happen to slack off a bit, these house spirits will keep me informed, and I will keep you three's spirits for a month. Got it?" Anna definitely had Amidamaru and co. in her hands.  
"Yes." The team replied in unison.  
Anna then went back inside the house.  
And the training started.  
1 minute later---  
"Ugh..." Ryuu groaned.  
"Can't..take..it..." Faust said weakly.  
"Hold on guys, just a little more..." Yoh encouraged them.  
"But Yoh, there's still 59 minutes! How did you manage?"  
Yoh shook his head and shrugged. "Dunno. I guess I just got used to it."  
"Ugh..."  
"...It hurts. I hope Eliza doesn't need to take this pain..."  
"Wuehehe. Daijoubu.Anna doesn't like to hurt spirits. She just has a bad temper."  
"Is someone talking about me?!" Anna called out from inside the house.  
And the three went silent.  
  
***  
  
"My back is sore..." Ryuu complained when the one hour was up.  
"If anyone of you dare to complain you will sit another hour of electric chair."  
"Aww..."  
"Did I hear a complain?" Everyone fell silent again. "Now, I've invented a new training. I've put up some poles in the backyard. You have to use one foot to jump to another pole. If you fall off, you need to do that pole all over again. Understand? I want you threesome to jump 50 poles." Anna looked at the three seriously.  
There was a small groan from Ryuu but Anna ignored it.  
"Now get moving!" She shouted. Faust, Yoh, and Ryuu quickly scrambled to the back of the house.  
Anna sighed. "They just seem to be weaklings..."  
  
***  
  
"I am watching..." Anna said.  
"But you now just set a time limit of 5 seconds to jump! It's really hard to concentrate!" Ryuu replied.  
"Because you guys would take 4 hours just to jump 5 poles if you concentrated at your previous speed." Anna snapped.  
"..."  
"Don't worry. I've gotten your spirits to do some housework."  
Yoh stood on one pole steadily, and started to jump when a wind came and affected his concentration and he didn't make it onto the next pole without balancing, and fell onto the ground.  
"Itai ne..." He muttered, rubbing his back. He then climbed back up onto his previous one.  
Ryuu stared at the tall pole in front of him and did a flip onto the next one successfully.  
Ryuu wiped his sweat. "Whew, I don't dare do that again. If I fall.." He looked down and looked at the next pole and gulped.  
Faust was having an easy time. He had skeleton feet so he jumped and his feet landed with easy and balance.  
"Lucky..." Yoh said, jealous.  
"There are some cons about skeleton feet though." Anna reminded.  
"Yes indeed..." Faust said softly.  
"???" Puzzled, Yoh hopped to the next pole, trying to balance and succeeded.  
  
***  
End of the first chapter.  
  
End note: Like I said, this doesn't have any particular plot, so it's just humorous. I need ideas for more training... R+R please! 


	2. More training...

Beginning note: This is supposed to be a humorous fanfic. So just enjoy the humor in it. This is supposed to happen AFTER volume 20 of Shaman King. ^_^  
Definitions of Japanese words used in this chapter:  
-Suman Anna: Sorry, Anna  
-Souna baka na: That's impossible  
  
*When you can't get enough training...*  
By SmilBe  
2 - More training...  
  
"And now onto the next one. This one is somehow like wrestling, but you can call your spirits to help too." Anna explained patiently while Yoh, Ryuu, and Faust sat on the ground puffing.  
"Simple enough..." Ryuu muttered under his breath. Anna's ears opened up.  
"You and your opponent face each other and push against each other like this." Anna faced Yoh, grabbed his hands, and pushed against him, causing Yoh to stumble onto the ground.  
'You will also have to beat your opponent within 10 seconds or both of you will have to do electric chair for an hour again." She added.  
"Darn..."  
"No complaining..."  
"But we only have three people!" Yoh said matter-of-factly.  
Anna punched the air. "I will participate too."  
"Awww...!!"  
"Someone wants to do some electric chair...?"  
There was no noise all of a sudden.  
"Basically, I will be against Yoh. And Ryuu against Faust. Understand?" Anna didn't wait for their reply. "Alright, start!"  
***  
"Ehh..." Yoh panted as he went against Anna, who yawned slightly.  
"Is this all you've got? Get Amidamaru to help you..." She said.  
"Amidamaru...help me..." Yoh pleaded.  
"Yoh-dono...I want to, but I don't know how..."  
"That's what this training is for, baka." Anna said impatiently as Yoh pushed against Anna with all his might, though Anna didn't wince a bit at all.  
"8...9...10...OFF!" Anna easily pushed Yoh onto the ground. She looked at where Ryuu and Faust were. Both were still pushing each other.  
"Electric chair..." Anna ordered. The two looked at her.  
"Huh?"  
"I SAID...ELECTRIC CHAIR!!" She yelled angrily.  
Faust and Ryuu hurried to their positions and started doing the electric chair again.  
"Wuehehe...I'm lucky..." Yoh whispered, grinning. Anna glared at him.  
"YOU, need to know HOW to get your spirit to help you in wrestling and so do them." She gestured towards the panting Ryuu and Faust.  
"How?"  
***  
"First step..---YOH!" Anna barked. Yoh, who was just yawning, immediately sat straight.  
"First step...you have to concentrate....and let your spirit flow into your body and still have your mind focused..."  
Yoh tried to be interested, but his mind couldn't help wonder to other things, for example, what Mikki, his father was doing this moment. Probably still training...heh... Yoh thought, smiling accidently. Anna's sharp eagle eyes caught the smile and read his thoughts. She immediately barked, "Seems like someone needs to do some electric chair..!"  
Yoh jerked his head and saw Anna's angry face. "Oh---suman Anna...."  
"If I catch YOU thinking of other thoughts, you will need to do four hours of electric chair. You'd like that wouldn't you...?" Anna didn't wait his answer. "Now, I said you have to concentrate first, but not concentrate on anything. You have to concentrate on thinking that your spirit will be able to push the opponent onto the ground. That thought leads to the second step, trust. Trusting your spirit to do it. Do not doubt, otherwise Amidamaru will fail." Anna looked over at Ryuu and Faust who were chatting. "Hey! You two, listen up too!" They quickly went silent and watched Anna and Yoh, still doing their electric chair.  
"The last step: to order your spirit to help you. This is actually the easiest step...but to some shamans who don't understand their spirits, it's difficult. Is that clear?"  
Yoh muttered a "hai..." while Faust and Ryuu both nodded.  
"Ryuu, Faust, I'll let you two off for now. Go start trying it out!" Anna turned to Yoh. "Now you try it too."  
And the training continued. But this time, Yoh called Amidamaru.   
"Amidamaru!" The spirit appeared at Yoh's side.  
"Yes, Yoh-dono?"  
"Try to use your power to help me push Anna over." Yoh ordered uncertainly.  
"How, Yoh-dono?"  
"Try to enter my body...and we have to concentrate. You just try to use my body to push against Anna, k?"  
"Got it, Yoh-dono..."  
While Amidamaru was helping Yoh, Yoh took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and concentrated on an image in his mind that Yoh pushed Anna onto the ground easily, with the help of Amidamaru. And Yoh trusted Amidamaru with all his heart that, he can do it. Yoh slowly faded into unconciousness, but he did not faint and fall. Instead, Amidamaru was using his body to push against Anna's weight. A few moments later, Yoh heard a thump, was jolted back conciousness, and opened his eyes. Anna, was lying on the ground. He quickly helped her up and apologized. Anna shook her head and smiled at him. "You did it, Yoh."  
Yoh stared at her, surprised. "I did?"  
Anna then frowned. "Don't just think that you did it means you don't need anymore practice! We have one last one. Which is the easiest!"  
Yoh brightened and thought it must be jogging around the house 5 times and but he was wrong.  
"Ren and Horo Horo are coming over in just a moment and we'll have a mini tournament." Anna shook her fists. "You'd better win or you'll need MORE training!"  
Yoh stood there, dumbstruck. "Souna...baka na! Anna, you can't do this to me! You know I can't beat Ren that easily!"  
"Tough luck, Yoh."  
Yoh slumped his shoulders. Faust and Ryuu appeared beside him. Ryuu patted Yoh's back.  
"Do your best Yoh, and we'll do ours."  
"Eliza and I will do our best." Faust said, beaming.  
"Thanks guys, I'll do my best too. I suppose...I can do...more...---no. I can't. I have to win Ren..." Yoh went inside the house while his two mates followed.  
  
***  
End of the second chapter.  
  
End note: Like I said, this doesn't have any particular plot, so it's just humorous. I wanted to end this story in this chapter but it looks like the end is to be the next chapter. ^_^ R+R please!  
(If anyone doesn't know what electric chair is, here's a brief definition: It means you're in the position when you're sitting, but there's no chair or table, etc. You're sitting on NOTHING. It's actually very tiring if you try it yourself. ^^) 


	3. The tournament --- with results?

Beginning note: This is supposed to be a humorous fanfic. So just enjoy the humor in it. This is supposed to happen AFTER volume 20 of Shaman King. ^_^  
Definition: "Genkicha" - Some sort of tea that is good for your body.  
  
*When you can't get enough training...*  
By SmilBe  
3 - The tournament --- with results?  
  
"Are you done yet?!" Anna yelled angrily.  
"Almost!" Yoh finished putting on his battling costume and threw his casual clothing out the door of his room. "Anna, can you get these to the laundry?"  
Anna frowned and picked them up. And walked away.  
Suddenly, everything was silent. Yoh tip-toed out of his room, also alert. Then he made a dash for the front door. "Yoh! Come back right now!" No such luck. Anna caught him.  
"Uhh---yes, Anna?" Yoh sweated majorly, trying to keep clam.  
"You need to drink this to win." Anna walked to him and held out a cup filled ith a dark green liquid.  
"Anna --- I don't need it. I'm totally fine without --"  
"Oh but you do need this Genkicha." She quickly shoved the cup into Yoh's mouth before he had a chance to run away.  
"Ugh..." Coughing and spluttering, Yoh ran to the bathroom.  
A few minutes later, Anna watched the figure slowly crawl out of the room.  
"C'mon. We're almost late!"  
"Anna -- it's not Genkicha. It's disgusting!"  
Anna frowned immensely. "I didn't hear what you said."  
"Ahh -- I meant you forgot to call Chocolove!" He correctly quickly. She walked past him and went to the phone. Yoh took this chance to scramble out the main door.  
***  
"Yoh, you okay?"  
"Do you need some of my medicine?"  
Yoh coughed. "No thanks -- I'm fine." But he wasn't. His face was pale, and his body was powerless.  
"Yoh-dono...perhaps you shouldn't take part in the tournament today. It's not good for you." Amidamaru suggested gently.  
"No, Amidamaru. I'm FINE."  
"Looks like you aren't." A voice came behind them. It was Ren, with Horo Horo and Chocolove behind him.  
"You need some rest I reckon." Horo Horo said.  
"No need of that..."  
"If it wasn't for me to challenge you in this tournament, I wouldn't even THINK of coming!"  
"What did you say?" Anna stood in front of them, hands on her hips.  
"Uhh, nothing."  
"Sorry I'm late Anna-sama!" Tamao hurried to the group.  
"Conchi and Ponchi are here too!" The two spirits appeared from behind her. She covered her face, embarassed with her spirits' behavior.  
"TAMAO?!!"  
"I invited her to watch the tournament, got complaints?" Anna inquired.  
Everyone shook their heads.  
"Good. Get into your positions. I'll just announce the activities: Electric chair, Jumping poles, and Shaman Fight. We'll start with electric chair; Horo Horo versus Ryuu. Later, Faust VII and Chocolove will jump poles. Last, Ren and Yoh will do a shaman fight. Clear? Okay. Rules for electric chair battle: We will do this for half an hour. These little creature spirits will disturb your concentration. Whoever fails to stay up loses. I will say this first -- the losing team will need to do another hour of electric chair as their punishment."  
Everyone stared at her. This itako was serious! "What are you waiting for? Hurry to the backyard!"  
***  
"Ready, set, go!"  
And they were off. But the two weren't exactly running. They were just in the position of sitting, without a chair.  
"Do your best Ryuu!" Yoh cheered despite the bad taste that still was left in his mouth.  
"Don't lose Horo!" Chocolove waved at them.  
After 15 minutes, both participants were dying to sit down onto the ground.  
"haha..I..won't lose..haa..."  
"You will...hah..lose to..haha...me..Ryuu.."  
The creature spirits were making the two shamans ticklish.  
***  
"That was quite an interesting match, Yoh."  
"Yeah, Faust. Pretty funny. I had thought both landed at the same time!"  
"Yoh-sama's group is still very strong despite this loss." Tamao commented.  
"Thanks Tamao."  
Tamao blushed bright red.  
"Hmmph. It shows that your group's Ryuu still can't our Horo Horo." Ren sneered.  
"Now you got that wrong. If it was a Shaman Fight, the results would be different. Right, Anna?" Yoh gestured towards the itako.  
"Yeah.."  
Ren's eyes widened with surprise.  
Ryuu and Horo Horo were lying on the ground, both rubbing their spine.  
***  
"Rules for jumping on the poles! Both of you need to jump 30 poles. Whoever makes to the end first wins. Simple enough? Okay --- Ready, get set, go!"  
Chocolove was hopping like mad at the start, trying to grab his balance. As usual, Faust was having the day of his life, jumping in a pattern: "1, 2, 3, Eliza -- jump!"  
But on the 25th pole, Faust lost his balance and fell down. "Hah! I win!" Chocolove called from his 20th pole catching up fast. Faust looked at Eliza's spirit and nodded. Then he jumped up with ease and continued with a pace, faster than before.  
"It can't be! This is impossible!" Chocolove stopped and watched Faust with astonishment.  
"Nothing is impossible if I'm with Eliza." Faust replied standing at the last pole.  
"And the winner is Faust VII!!" Anna waves a flag.  
"Congrats Faust!!" Ryuu yelled.  
"Wuehehe, you won Faust." Yoh said, a smile on his face.  
Horo Horo poked Ren. "REN! You really need to win this math otherwise we'll lose!"  
"...I'll win. You know that."  
"..." Horo Horo remained silent.  
***  
"I wonder who's gonna win..." Chocolove said nervously, biting his nails.  
"I do hope Yoh-sama wins."  
"Yoh WILL win."  
"No one will win." The audience stared at Conchi.  
"What did you say?" Horo Horo asked anxiosuly.  
"I said, no one will win." Conchi repeated.  
"Just exactly why you say that?" Anna asked.  
"Because, we set up a mini bomb underground!" Ponchi answered joyfully. The two spirits slapped a high five.  
Anna, filled with rage grabbed the spirits. "Where.Is.It."  
"Barely..underground of this..backyard..." Conchi stuttered.  
"How.Do.We.Avoid.It." Her expression didn't change.  
"There...isn't a...way..it will just explode..in exactly..10 seconds..." Ponchi replied.  
Anna let go of them and immediately called to Yoh and Ren who were getting ready.  
"Yoh! Ren! The tournament is called off! Get outta there quick! BOMB!"  
"...?"  
"Bom--b?"  
"AHHHHHHHH......"  
Everyone quickly dashed to the front gate.  
"---BOOM---"  
The bomb exploded.  
***  
"I'm very sorry, I'm so sorry, please forgive them, I'm very very sorry ---"  
"It's not your fault Tamao. It's your darned spirits." Anna glared at them.  
"Well, it couldn't be helped." Ren said calmly.  
"I wanted to see the results though..." Chocolove whined sadly.  
"Stupid! It's best NOT to know the results!"  
"You call me stupid! You're the stupid one!"  
"Shut up. You both are stupid." Ryuu said to the two that were arguing.  
"Heh. But thanks to you, Tamao, I didn't need to fight." Yoh said to Tamao, who blushed.  
Anna immediately grabbed Yoh by the ear and yanked it. Hard.  
"Owww! Why'd you do that Anna?"  
"You say...that you didn't want to fight..?"  
"Uhh...no. I said that was a sad ending, huh?"  
"You didn't. Don't lie."  
Yoh took the hint, got out of his chair and ran out the front door, while a yelling Anna chased after him.  
Tamao breathed a sigh of relief and beamed.  
***  
Thoughts of Yoh:  
Ahhh...I have to thank Tamao! I can't bear to think what will happen when Ren beats me. Yah, I'm sure to lose to him. And then Anna will definitely give me more training. Isn't that right, Amidamaru?  
***  
Thoughts of Anna:  
Thanks to the two baka spirits of Tamao, the chance of Yoh winning the match decreased a lot. Perhaps I should arrange another time for those two to duel. Give Yoh more training? Or give Yoh more of my Genkicha? That would be nice.  
***  
Thoughts of Tamao:  
Although I feel sorry for Anna-sama, I am a bit happy that Conchi and Ponchi blew up the backyard. Yoh-sama thanked me! I'm so happy! If I could live my life seeing Yoh-sama, how wonderful it would be!  
***  
Thoughts of Ren:  
Hmmph. I would have won Yoh easily if those two THINGS didn't disrupt our fight. But I don't care. There are still many chances for me to beat Yoh. Now I still have to find a way to get stronger. Even Horo horo and that Chocolove need to improve.  
***  
Thoughts of Horo Horo:  
It is actually lucky that the math didn't start. I can't imagine the condition that Yoh would be in after Ren beating him. Yes, Ren will definitely beat him. After all, his power increased a lot after awakening again. I will have to get stronger, I still can't forgive Ren to saying me as a clown!!  
***  
Thoughts of Chocolove:  
Although I'm not sure what exactly happened, but it seemed to be good news that the backyard exploded. I was so bored after my match. Perhaps I should learn more jokes to entertain them. Yeah, what a great idea! What should I start with...knock-knock jokes?  
***  
Thoughts of Ryuu:  
Anna would definitely give Yoh a good beating if he lost. Thanks to Tamao-chan's spirits, Yoh is saved! I might have to do more training too if Yoh lost. I wonder how Lyserg's doing in X-Laws? I can't wait to see his cute smile again...  
***  
Thoughts of Faust VIII:  
Thank goodness Eliza didn't get hurt when the backyard exploded. If Eliza had a scratch on her, I would kill those two spirits for sure. I have to admit, Ren would definitely beat Yoh if the match did start. yoh was lucky. And I am too. Now Eliza doesn't need to take more painful training.  
***  
End of chapter and story.  
  
End note: Whew! Done. This took a long time --- I first wrote a first draft and accidently quit it when I was nearly done WITHOUT saving! -_- So frustrating. Quite an unexpected ending huh? BTW, I do my stories on notepad. It's simple. Lol. R+R!! 


End file.
